Wishes White
by ATMKyuubiFox
Summary: Berawal saat Kamu menunggu Aomine untuk menemaninya natalan, dari dulu kamu itu udah suka Aomine, tapi Aomine gak pernah serius nanggapin kamu padahal dia suka gombalin kamu sampai delima sendiri. Dan di malam natal itu adalah penentuannya, seperti apa sebenarnya perasaan Aomine padamu. Aominexreaders/baper/oneshot/bisamenyebabkanbaper/songfict/tiatimodus


_**WISHES WHITE**_

 **Oneshot**

 **Genre : Romance, absurd, komedi, dll :v**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Saya hanya pinjam Chara untuk dinistakan :v**

 **Rating : T**

 **A/N :**

 **Akhirnya fict ini selesai**

 **Padahal Kyuu membuat sejak bulan Januari lalu**

 **Bacanya sambil dengerin lagu 9nine judulnya Wishes White**

.

.

.

.

 _Sambil memandang bintang, kita berjalan di kota.._

 _Saat tertawa, nafas putihku seakan mau membeku.._

 _Ah~ mengapa kita saling bercanda hari ini?_

 _Jarak kita selalu tak pasti dan terasa sedikit menyedihkan.._

.

.

Aku menunggu sendirian duduk di _bench_ sambil menggigil kedinginan, tentu saja aku sudah menunggu orang bodoh yang memaksaku ke lapangan basket jalanan di samping persimpangan _Maji Burger_.

Rasanya ingin kutabok saja mukanya yang dekil itu biar makin jelek, tapi cewek mana sih yang mau nabok si _doi_? Iya si _**Anu**_ itu lho.. yang item manis, jarang mandi, mesum suka _horny_ , _mageran_ , ngeselin lagi, nggak peka pulak! Tapi kadang baek, suka traktir gw nasi lemak ala Akak Ros di kantin sekolah..

Banyak jeleknya sih, tapi aku suka! Cinta itu memang buta dan _kampret_! Sialan kau CINTA! Lihat saja pembalasanku!

Aku tertawa sendiri dengan mulut mengeluarkan kepulan putih karena kedinginan sambil berkhayal yang _iya-iya_ tentang wajah si _**Anu**_ bila kutabok wajahnya sebagai tanda cinta nanti.

Karena cowok yang membiarkan cewek menunggu itu biasanya tidak baik kata Papah, tapi karena _**Anu**_ sering traktir diriku nasi lemak buatan Akak Ros—dia masuk dalam _list_ cowok dermawan baek hati.

Yah, kalau saja dia tak mesum dan dekil sih~ :v

Aku mendengar suara tapak kaki manusia normal, aku langsung menoleh dan melihat ternyata itu si _**Anu**_ sambil bawa kantong kresek entah isinya apa. Mungkin itu _nasi lemak Akak Ros_?

Tunggu sebentar ini kan sudah memasuki liburan musim dingin, lagian Akak Ros lagi balik ke negaranya _Malaysia_ menemui kedua tuyul kembar dan seorang nenek.

"Maaf [f/n], gw lama karena membantu kucing bunting yang mau melahirkan.."

"Bohong! Lu abis makan di warteg Bang Kagami kan?! Udeh gitu ngutang kan Lu?!"

"Nggaklah, masa ngutang! Lu gak liat _my perfect face, my perfect body, my perfect money_.."

" _Halah~_ sampai sekarang situ masih jomblo, 'kan?"

"Ini bukan jomblo [f/n], ini namanya _waiting for my future wife_.. :v "

Dia memberikan gw kantong kresek yang dibawanya, jangan bilang ini _narkotika_? :v

"Nih, gw tahu Lu kedinginan nungguin gw jadi gw beliin Kopi _Sutabakkusu_.. ngopilah ngopi.."

"Oh makasih ya beb, gw kira Lu mau ngasih _Narkotika_.."

" _Syaallah_ , Lu _suudzon_ mulu ama temen—biar tampang gw segarang ini, gw anak berbakti ya sama Emak.."

Tiba-tiba terjadi keheningan karena bingung mau ngapain, dia juga ikutan bingung. Berasa jadi Manusia Bego.

"Nah, sekarang mau ngapain? _Mabar kuy_ ~"

" _Syaallah_ , ingat dosa napa lu, udah gede juga ya, ngajak anak perawan mengaji kek untuk menjadi _imam_ yang baek di masa mendatang.."

"Gini nih anak kuper suka _micin_ , keseringan ganyang _Masako_ si kamu, _mabar_ itu makan bareng [f/n] bukan mabok doang! Untung Kamu cantik, kalo kagak gw _sleding_ Lu.."

Aduh dibilang cantik ama _doi_ bikin hati ini _gedag-gedug_ , jadi makin cinta ama si dekil. Tahan [f/n], dirimu harus bisa mengontrol nafsu untuk memeluk si dekil karena keimutannya :v (?)

Sebenarnya imut dari segi apa ya? Aku juga bingung, mana ada cowok seukuran _gabon_ berumur 17 tahun itu imut—bikin _eneg_ sih iya.

Lalu _doi_ yang bernama lengkap Aomine Dakian—eh Daiki itu menggandeng gw dan mengajak gw pergi dari sana dengan pemandangan langit malam yang berbintang~ _Asek!_ Udeh kayak komik cewek serial cantek.

"Gw tahu lho Daki- _kun_ , Lu gak ada yang ngajak jalan kan malam natal makanya ngajak gw jalan~ _jomblo_ sih kamu~"

"Kamu kan juga _jomblo_ [f/n], ngaca dulu kalo ngomong _sayang~_ "

Ah, _baper_ lagi dah gw..

Btw, aku baru ingat kalau Daki ngajak aku jalan malam natal gini mau ngapain ya? Jangan-jangan dia tahu akan perasaanku dan ingin menjauhiku, TIDAAAK! Jadi _galau_ kan gw, elu sih! (lha? Ngapa dah :v)

.

.

 _Musim dingin datang dan pergi, namun tahun ini terasa hangat.._

 _Meskipun aku tak terbiasa dingin, aku merasa bahagia.._

" _Mari ambil jalan memutar" aku harap kamu berkata begitu.._

.

.

Dan kami berakhir nonton bioskop, setelah perdebatan yang cukup lama antara aku dan Daki soal ingin menonton film apa—Aku pengen nonton _Dolan 1990_ dan Daki pengen nonton _Yellow Panther_.

Agar adil aku dan Daki adu suit Lima kali, dan dinyatakan pemenangnya adalah aku. Aku udah jago kalau soal urusan suit dari TK.

Film sudah berjalan sejam lalu, dan kulihat di sebelahku Daki udah merem melek nontonnya. Mungkin dia ngantuk~ Sabodolah, yang penting gw _happy_. Dasarnya Daki emang gak suka film drama, demennya nonton NBA dia mah.

Adegan film sudah mencapai tahap _baper_ dimana Dolan menghilang dan Meeleak merindukannya, ketika itu Dolan menelpon Meeleak, dan Meeleak bilang kalau dia rindu banget ketemu Dolan.

' _Dolan, aku rindu..'_

' _Jangan rindu itu berat, biar aku saja..'_

 _Syaallah_ , Dolan kamu romantis banget sih, gak kayak si dekil yang lagi ngebo di sebelahku ini. Daki seandainya kamu seromantis Dolan pasti aku makin cinta padamu, yah setiap cowok beda-beda, Daki juga punya caranya sendiri buat jadi romantis _anjay_ ~ kayaknya, gak mungkin sih.. :v

Duh, biar cowoknya gak seromantis Dolan setidaknya ceweknya seromantis drama korengan juga tak apa-apa—meskipun aku tidak romantis.

Dan akhirnya film sudah selesai dengan _happy ending_ , aku menoleh pada Daki yang lagi tidur tanpa dosa. Untung masih bernapas kamu, kalau tidak aku panik. Tanganku hendak mentoelnya untuk membangunkannya dari meninggal sementara, aku baru sadar wajah tidurnya yang _aib_ tapi imut (?).

Langsung saja aku mengambil _Smartphone_ ku dan memotretnya untuk sogokan, setelahnya gw baru membangunkan dia.

"Daki- _kun_ bangun, filmnya udah selesai.." seruku sambil mentoel-toel pipinya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Dia terbangun dengan wajah mengejutkan.

"Wah! Kenapa?!"

"Nggak, tadi gw bermimpi Lu jadi kerdil dengan dada yang besar dan itu mengerikan.."

"Mimpi macam apa itu!"

"Ahahahahaha, maap, gw hanya bercanda.."

Melihat senyuman Daki membuat hati ini ter _gedag-gedug_ lagi, entah bagaimana natal tahun ini terasa hangat berkat si dekil.

Kami keluar dari gedung bioskop, dan berjalan-jalan di tengah Kota Tokyo yang ramai tapi udaranya tetap dingin. Tubuhku tidak terbiasa dengan ini, biasanya aku akan gampang masuk angin. Sabodolah, apa yang nggak buat _doi_.

" _Hatchuuu!_ " Aku bersin dan merasakan sesuatu cairan bening akan keluar dari hidungku.

"Ah, kamu flu [f/n]? Benar juga, sejak kecil kamu kan emang gak tahan dingin.. sudah begitu kamu gak pake syal, nih pake punyaku.." katanya yang melepaskan syalnya dan memberikannya padaku.

"Aku nggak papa kok, gak usah _lebay_ deh!"

"Gak papa _lebay_ sedikit, yang penting kamu hangat.. sekali-kali boleh kan egois, demi kamu.." Daki langsung memakainya syalnya di leherku yang emang lupa bawa syal, dan menatap langsung mataku untuk beberapa saat kami saling bertatapan. Oh dekat sekali wajahnya!

Kyaaaaaa! Daki sialan! Jangan bikin _baper_ gw, dong! Hati dedek tak kuat Mazzz! /

Aku harap dia mengajakku ke suatu tempat agar kami dapat bersama lebih lama, tapi aku baru ingat bahwa dia bodoh untuk menyadari itu.

.

.

 _Aku tidak peduli jika ini cinta atau bukan, atau apapun itu.._

 _Diam atau bertengkar, tak masalah, karena kamulah satu-satunya.._

 _Aku berharap pada salju yang turun.._

 _Berharap kita dapat bersama lebih lama lagi.._

.

.

Dari jaman sebelum Masehi aku selalu kepikiran, apa sih sebenarnya hubungan kami ini? Semakin dipikirkan semakin tidak jelas..

Pacaran kagak tapi sering jalan bareng..

Pacaran kagak tapi suka traktir nasi lemak..

Pacaran kagak tapi suka ngomong sayang..

Pacaran kagak tapi suka kasih perhatian..

Pacaran kagak tapi suka kangen..

Niatnya bercanda sih, tapi jadi _baper_ akoeh! :v

Tiap hari suka berantem kami ampe cakar-cakaran karena Daki ngeselin gangguan aku pas lagi ngerjain tugas MTK, terkadang aku sampai berpikiran aku membencinya, tapi aku juga mencintainya, diriku bingung dech jadinya!

Gatau kenapa nih ya, tapi aku itu gak pernah suka cowok selain Daki. Padahal tuh, banyak cowok yang pernah nembak aku, tapi aku gak _respect_ soalnya aku cintanya cuma sama Daki seorang.

Bahkan, saat Kise- _kun_ ngejar-ngejar aku—aku tetap setia memilih Daki. Padahal, Kise- _kun_ jelas-jelas lebih ganteng _and_ tajir dari Daki lho~ heran aku.. :v

"Oh salju turun.." seru Daki yang berjalan di sampingku.

Aku juga merasakan butiran dingin di tanganku, ternyata benar saljunya sudah mulai turun. Aku melihat ke langit, dan berharap pada salju agar aku dapat bersama Daki lebih lama lagi.

Tapi sayangnya itu hanya khayalanku saja, tapi aku masih berharap gitu Daki nembak aku—nggak deh ngelamar ajha sekalian biar _afdol_ —pas malam natal gini. Kan romantis gitu jadinya. _Eak-eak!_

.

.

 _Ketika jari kita bersentuhan saat bercanda.._

 _Dunia tiba-tiba berubah warna, di saat itu aku berpikir.._

 _Ah, tangan kita ukurannya cocok sekali.._

 _Seolah sudah lama ditakdirkan untuk bersatu seperti ini.._

.

.

Entah ini kebetulan saja atau akunya yang _kepedean_ , Daki gak ada angin gak ada _Mai-chan_ , dia menggenggam tanganku. _Refleks_ , aku langsung menarik tanganku saking terkejutnya.

Mau ngapain dia?! Jangan-jangan mau meperin _upil_ ke tanganku yang sudah bersih berkat _Antis_ _Dettol_!

Aku menatapnya setajam _silet_ , soalnya meperin _upil_ ke tanganku sudah menjadi candaan jorok keseharian kami. Waspada ajha nih, _doi_ macam apa yang meperin _upil_ ke tangan _gebetan_ nya.. :v

"Apaan sih megang-megang, Lu meperin _upil_ ya ke tangan gw?"

" _Syaallah_ , tangan Lu dingin makanya gw pegangin biar _anget_. Nih liat, tangan gw masih bersih berkat _Antis Dettol_ Lu.."

"Awas ajha lu _boongin_ gw!"

"Iya sayang, aku tahu kok. Yok, beli Susu Jahe dulu.." katanya yang mengulurkan tangannya padaku, tanpa malu-malu langsung ajha gw pegang tangannya yang ternyata emang _anget_ soalnya tanganku lagi kedinginan.

Duh, tangan Daki _gede_ ya, tangan gw ajha berasa langsung _anget_ di pegang dia /

Hati gw lagi-lagi ber _gedag-gedug_ sangat keras. _**Anu**_ megang tangan gw kencang kayak gak mau copot, udah kayak _tikus dan lemnya_ gitu~ Ini hanya _intuisi_ ku saja, jangan-jangan Daki lagi _modus_.. :v

Seandainya dari dulu kek Lu kayak gini, Daki. Sudah berapa lama kau biarkan diriku menunggu heh?

Akhirnya kami sampai di _stand_ Susu Jahe, tapi kami sangat terkejut dengan orang yang menjaga _stand_ itu. Kami dengan penjaga _stand_ itu saling berpandangan cukup lama sampai si penjaga _stand_ itu yang berteriak heboh sendiri.

"Kenapa kalian ada di sini?!" serunya terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Wakamatsu ternyata jualan Susu Jahe ya?"

"Ngomongnya pake _Senpai_ , dong. Dasar adek kelas jaman _now_ , _songong-songong_ yeh kalean!"

Ternyata dia adalah Bang Wakamatsu yang lagi mangkal jualan Susu Jahe, aku gak menyangka dia jualan Susu Jahe.

"Kenapa Bang Waka gak bilang kalo lagi jualan?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Kenapa juga gw harus bilang?! Terus kalean mau ngapain ke sini heh?"

"Kita mau beli Susu Jahelah bang.."

"Tolong Susu Jahenya dua ya.."

Kemudian dengan sangat ahli Bang Wakamatsu langsung meracik Susu Jahe kami, dengan sedikit di _alay_ kan seperti membuat teh tarik yang membuat aku dan Daki terperangah.

"Nih, Susu Jahenya, harganya dua belas _rebay_.."

"Oh makasih Bang, nih duitnya.." seru Daki yang memberikan uangnya pada Bang Wakamatsu.

"Aomine duitnya—"

"Udeh Wakamatsu ambil ajha kembaliannya, gw _ikhlas_ kok.. :v"

"Nggak, duitnya—"

"Udah gapapa Bang Waka, Daki juga udah _ikhlas_ kok.. :v" seruku ikutan _nimbrung_.

Lalu aku dan Daki langsung berbalik sambil membawa kantong _kresek_ yang berisi Susu Jahe dengan wajah _sumringah_ tanpa dosa.

"WOY, DUITNYA KURANG COEG!"

Aku dan Daki langsung berbalik dan baru sadar kalau duitnya ternyata memang kurang dua ribu, setelah berunding dengan Daki akhirnya aku yang nambahin dua ribu ke Bang Wakamatsu.

Sial, rencana aku dan Daki _ngibulin_ Bang Wakamatsu biar hemat gagal total.. Lagian Bang Wakamatsu galak banget sih sama Adek kelasnya yang imut ini.. :v

.

.

 _Mengubah halaman musim dingin, hari kita menangis dan tertawa.._

 _Tanpa disadari, rahasia kecil kita terus bertambah.._

 _Dan hatiku berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya.._

.

.

Aku dan Daki melewati _kebon_ ketika berjalan bersama, jadi _plesbek_ dulu tuh aku dan Daki pas masih kecil suka main ke situ buat nyari jangkrik yang _gede_ terus biasanya jangkriknya kita kasih makan ke _tokek_ yang di piara Om Shirogane Kozo.

Jadi pengalaman paling memalukan, memilukan, tapi bikin _baper_ dimulai di _kebon_ ini. Waktu itu aku manjat pohon _cherry_ , terus aku nyangkut di pohon dan gak bisa lepas sampai aku nangis lho waktu itu. Untung ada pangeran berkuda kuning datang, yaitu Daki yang nolongin aku.

Dan entah bagaimana sejak saat itu aku jatuh cinta padanya..

"[f/n], kamu ingat gak? Dulu Lu pernah nyangkut di pohon _cherry_ itu kan?"

"Ya ampun, jangan bahas lagi dong. Itu memalukan tahu!"

"Nggak, lucu ajha itu, waktu itu Lu ampe nangis, 'kan? Manggil emak Lu :v"

Sebenarnya lebih tepatnya, bukan Daki yang nolongin aku. Malah, pas itu Daki panik banget gak tahu mau ngapain akhirnya dia manggil emak aku. Dan tepat saat itu gw udah bisa melepaskan diri dari pohon _cherry_ , kemudian Daki datang dengan emak gw.

Wajah mereka terlihat _cengo_ pas liat gw baek-baek ajha :v

.

.

 _Kita berkeliling-keliling, berharap dapat terus bersama.._

 _Tahun ini, tahun depan, musim semi, panas, gugur, dan dingin.._

 _Namun aku tak dapat jujur dan menanyakan hal itu padamu.._

.

.

"Yah, Daki- _kun_ tahun depan kita kelas tiga lho.."

"Oh iya, cepat ya~"

Daki bergumam sambil minum susu jahe. Iiih, Daki mengapa kau tak peka? Udah mau kelas tiga SMA, sudah lama kita saling bersama, tapi dirimu tak kian menyatakan hubungan kita biar ada status gitu—kan, jadinya gw bisa _update_ status kalau udah gak _jomblo_ lagi.

Biar teman-teman yang mengolok diriku ter- _php_ -in olehmu bisa bungkam karena penantianku tak berakhir sia-sia :v

Sedih tahu hati ini diolok terus _huhu~_

"Daki- _kun_ lulus nanti mau ngapain?"

"Kayaknya Aku bakal ikut ujian jadi Polisi.."

"Wiih~ keren dong! Biar ngapa coba jadi Polisi.."

"Biar aku bisa menjaga hatimu dari pelakor yang jahat.." katanya tersenyum _modus_ , bikin aku baper.

"Apaan sih? _Modus_ nya basi banget!" jawabku jutek, jaga _image_ gitu.

.

.

 _Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu apakah itu cinta atau bukan.._

 _Meski keras kepala dan tak mengakuinya, kamulah satu-satunya.._

 _Aku berharap pada salju yang menumpuk.._

 _Berharap kamu selalu ada disisiku saat ini.._

 _._

 _._

Akhirnya aku dan Daki sampai di depan taman bermain anak-anak, di sebrang adalah persimpangan jalan yang memisahkan arah rumah kami. Terus Daki memandang ke arah taman itu.

" [f/n], mau gak mampir ke taman dulu?"

Apa ini? Ngapain dia ngajak anak perawan ke taman?!

Aku langsung menutupi bagian dadaku dengan tangan, memandang Daki dengan wajah curiga.

"Ngapain ke taman? Jangan-jangan Lu pengen melecehkan tubuhku yang suci ini.."

"Nggaklah! Kenapa sih kamu mikirnya _gituan_ mulu, kamu itu sebenarnya lebih _mesum_ dari aku lho, [f/n]!" Daki protes, dia kezel dikatain mesum terus. Biar aku mesum kan yang ngajarin dia.

"Udah ah, gajadi!" Daki ngambek, iiih~ kok gitu sih.. kan aku ber _janda_ doang.

"Iiih, Daki kok gitu sih~ aku kan bercanda, jangan _baper_ ngapa.." rajukku mengikutinya berjalan dari belakang. "Daki~ kamu ganteng dech! Besok aku yang traktir nasi lemak deh, jangan marah ya.. _please, please, please~_ " Aku mentoel-toel punggungnya.

Daki berhenti berjalan, bikin aku yang lagi jalan di belakangnya tertabrak punggungnya yang kokoh. Seketika idungku gatal-gatal gak enak karena kena hantanam.

"[f/n], tahu gak?"

Tanpa berbalik dapat kudengar ucapan Daki, "Sudah lama kita saling kenal, jujur ya, pertama kali aku kenal kamu rasanya kamu itu spesial banget. Saat jalan bareng kamu, aku ngerasa nyaman banget. Kamu tau gak kenapa?"

Mendengar kata-kata itu membuat aku terkaget-kaget, apaan ini? Aku jadi lemas, gak tahu mau ngapain. Padahal, aku sendiri yang menanti-nanti hal ini.

"Apaan sih? Dari tadi _gombal_ mulu!" ucapku _tsundere_ sambil mukul-mukul pelan punggung Daki, bukannya gitu sih, kan aku cuma gak mau terlalu _geer_ ajha! Soalnya Daki kan bercanda mulu, gak ada seriusnya.

Nanti udah melayang, terus jatuh kan gak enak..

"..Itu karena Aku cinta sama kamu" lanjutnya.

Setelah itu kami terdiam di sana, Daki sama sekali tak menengok. Aku mencoba menatap wajahnya, tapi dia menutupinya dengan mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain.

Aku menengok ke kanan, dia ke kiri. Aku menengok ke kiri, dia ke kanan. Meski hanya sedikit dapat kulihat semburat malu pada wajahnya.

"Daki, aku gak mimpi, 'kan? Coba katakan lagi!" ucapku yang langsung melompat ke hadapannya. Dia terjengit, lalu mukanya cemberut gitu.

"Apaan sih! Udah ah, sono.." gerutunya yang mendorong kepalaku menjauh.

Aku kemudian menarik jaket mantelnya sampai dia menunduk sebatas tinggiku, "Kayaknya apa yang kita lalui selama ini sudah lebih dari sekedar teman biasa. Dari dulu, aku ngerasa Daki tuh deket banget dihatiku, kamu selalu ngerti'in aku, kamu sudah merebut hatiku. Aku cinta kamu!"

Entah bagaimana aku mulai mengutara semua perasaan dihatiku, aku merasa jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ekspresi Daki masih menampakkan keterkejutan sedangkan aku masih menahan rasa malu sambil menggigit bibir.

Kami saling memandang ekspresi wajah kami yang terkesan aneh, lalu mulai tertawa nista bersamaan.

"[f/n], Kalau cinta sama aku bilang-bilang, dong! Gak usah _jaim_.."

"Daki sendiri, juga gak pernah serius sih~"

Dan setelah itu entah bagaimana kami menjadi sepasang kekasih, biarpun tak terasa romantis. Tapi kami senang dengan tingkah kami yang apa adanya.

Cinta itu yang penting memahami dan agar saling memahami kita akan membutuh kata-kata meski itu terasa memalukan sampai serasa ingin mati.

Jika mulai berbenturan dan tak searah disaat itulah kita membutuhkan kata-kata untuk bicara, jadi jangan takut bicara meski dirimulah yang akan tersakiti.

 _ **END**_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Review and SpoilerAnime :v**

 **Ini Fict lirik lagu pertama Kyuu,**

 **judulnya** _ **Wishes White**_ **yang dinyanyikan girlband** _ **9nine**_

 **Lagu ini merupakan ending dari Anime** _ **Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun**_

 **Kyuu suka banget sama anime itu,**

 **karena Kyuu ngumpulin Manganya ampe jilid terakhir XD**

 **Dan akhirnya Haru dan Shizuku menikah di masa depan**

 **Kyaaaaaaa!**

 **Takaya jadi ganteng pas remaja,**

 **terus nembak Ooshima padahal jarak umur mereka jauh lho..**

 **Sementara Sasayan ama Natsume masih gak jelas,**

 **Tapi pas kelulusan skul Natsume kayak udah mulai nerima Sasayan**

 **Tapi di jilid 13 gak jelas diceritakan mereka jadian ato gak**

 **Kasiannya sama Yamaken dan Yuuzan, mereka tetep jomblo**

 **Untung ganteng mereka :v**

 **Dan Kyuu seneng banget, soalnya bakal ada versi** _ **live action**_ **nya**

 **(tebar bunga)**

 **Walau Kyuu kurang sreg sama artis yang meranin Shizuku,**

 **Kurang cocok ajha menurut kyuu**

 **Yang meranin Shizuki itu Tao Tsuchiya,**

 **padahal Kyuu ngarapnya Erina Mano atau Suzu Hirose :'v**

 **Yah, Kyuu pasrah saja deh sama yang buat~**

 **Dan Kyuu merasa Suzu Hirose mukanya mirip Nikita Willy**

 **Apa lagi kalo rambutnya diiket :'v**


End file.
